Timeline of the Five Families War
This is the timeline of the events surrounding and during the Five Families War (1946-1955). Timeline Five Families *1880 - Birth of Carmine Cuneo *1885 - Birth of Emilio Barzini *1887 - Birth of Philip Tattaglia *1890 - Birth of Victor Stracci *1892 - Birth of Vito Corleone *1902 - Birth of Virgil Sollozzo *1916 - Birth of Sonny Corleone *1918 - Birth of Emilio Barzini, Jr. *1920 - Birth of Michael Corleone *1936 - Barzinis conquer Corleone rackets in the First Barzini War *1939 - Corleones settle in Long Beach *December 18, 1945 - Corleone enforcer Luca Brasi is killed by the Tattaglia crime family *December 21, 1945 - Vito Corleone is gunned down by Tattaglia assassins, but they lose capo Nico D'Avella *December 23, 1945 - Corleone consigliere Tom Hagen is rescued from Brooklyn *December 25, 1945 - Corleones kill Tattaglia soldato Mikey Saleri *December 30, 1945 - Failed assassination attempt on Don Corleone in his hospital. *December 31, 1945 - Sonny Corleone becomes the acting don of the Corleone crime family *January 1, 1946 - Death of police sergeant Jim Galtosino in an "accident" *January , 1946 - Death of Tattaglia caporegime Donnie Marinelli *, 1946 - Death of Tattaglia caporegime Tony Bianchi. *March 30, 1946 - Corleones bomb Sollozzo's Warehouse in Midtown *June 1-5, 1946 - Corleones bomb Sollozzo's drug fronts *June 6, 1946 - Michael Corleone shoots Sollozzo and Cpt. McCluskey, beginning outrage amongst the other families Five Families War *1946 - Michael Corleone boards a cargo ship to escape to Sicily to avoid charges with the murder of the NYPD captain and Sollozzo. *1946 - Police crack down on organized crime. *1946 - Using newspapers, the Corleones make several stories linking McCluskey to drug rackets. *1946 - In the third month of gangland violence, Emilio Barzini is questioned on the underworld feud. *1947 - Death of Apollonia Vitelli, Corleone's wife. *1948 - Murder of Barzini Capo Big Bobby Toro. *1948 - Murder of Cuneo Capo Mario DeBellis in a duel in the sewer of Little Italy. *1949 - Death of Tattaglia Capo Luigi Fusco. *1950 - Shootout in the basement of St. Michael Archangel's Church leaves one civilian woman, Frances Malone, dead, along with several Tattaglia gunmen. *1950 - Murder of Tattaglia underboss Bruno Tattaglia in revenge for Malone's death by lover Aldo Trapani, who throws him into the oven of Tito Morelli's. *1950 - Third Cuneo War begins as Sonny Corleone and Aldo Trapani take over several Cuneo rackets, kill their Capo and a racket boss, and force Artie Manzanero to bribe the Corleones for protection instead of the Tattaglia family. *1951 - Death of Sonny Corleone at the hands of Cuneo, Stracci, Barzini, and Tattaglia hitmen. *1951 - Official end of the Five Families War. *1952 - Fighting continues with the murder of Nicholas Klaus, a Jewish businessman who controlled the Cuneo's business ties in New Jersey. *1952 - Formation of the Clemenza crime family and the Tessio crime family as Michael Corleone moves the family's operations to Nevada, leaving NYC in their hands. *1952 - Aldo Trapani becomes Underboss. *1953 - Murder of Marty Malone, a Cuneo associate who was an FBI mole in the Corleone family's ranks. *1953 - Death of Vito Corleone of natural causes. *1953 - Death of Barzini Capo Pietro Testa, who was bribing the Police Chief of Little Italy. *1954 - Murder of Domenico Mazza, a Barzini consigliere who was killed in a drive-by shooting. *1954 - Death of Emilio Barzini, Jr., killed by a car bomb at Mazza's funeral procession. *1954 - Murder of Moe Greene, a casino mogul. *1955 - The Baptism of Fire: Stracci, Cuneo, Tattaglia, and Barzini are all killed by the Corleones at the baptism of Michael Rizzi, Michael Corleone's godson. This ends the main phase of the Five Families War. *1955 - Tattaglias, Barzinis, Cuneos, and Straccis are eliminated with the bombings of their family compounds. *1955 - Fighting with the Tattaglias continue until the Tattaglia family is eventually crushed and their enforcer Francesco Olivari is murdered. *1956 - Aldo Trapani becomes Don of the Trapani crime family and the Don of New York. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists